


Balance

by queen_scribbles



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles
Summary: For Pillars Prompts Weekkly fill 33: Vacation





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> For Pillars Prompts Weekkly fill 33: Vacation

 

The Dracogen was humming and lively, a usual state this time of year, and Charity almost missed the sound of someone calling her name. She’d only just swung toward the sound when a familiar, grinning elf plunked down on the barstool next to hers.

“Hey, Charity,” Tavi said cheerfully, raising a hand to flag down Dengler or Peycg.

“Hello, Tavi,” Charity laughed. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Visitin’ Edér,” Tavi replied, blowing on her hands. “Hylea’s feathered tits, it’s cold out there.” Dengler paused by the two of them and she flashed him a grateful smile. “I’ll have a cider, I guess. Unless you’ve added anything since my last visit?” When Dengler shook his head, she nodded decisively. “Cider, then.”

“Edér know you’re coming?” Charity asked, taking a sip of her own drink.

“Hopefully.” Tavi smiled sheepishly. “I did write, but I also walk fast, ‘specially alone, so it’s possible I got here first.”

“Well, either way, he’s in a meeting right now, so it’ll be awhile before he’s free,” Charity said with a shrug. “Cadwyn’s a chatty individual.”

“Great, then we can talk about him,” Tavi smirked, a mischievous gleam in her eye. “Edér, not Cadwyn.”

 _My favorite topic_ , Charity thought glibly, but didn’t let the words past her lips. She didn’t want Tavi getting the wrong idea. _Or is it the right idea at this point?_ She wasn’t even sure anymore herself. “I figured,” she laughed instead. “What about him?”

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It took almost every ounce of willpower she possessed for Tavi to resist the urge to sigh dramatically and say something along the lines of, _The fact you’re fuckin’ smitten with each other for starters_. Fun as Charity’s reaction would be to watch, the probable ensuing conversation might risk blowing open the courtship charade. So Tavi hid her knowing grin by taking a drink of her cider as soon as Dengler set it in front of her and substituted, “We could make sure you know the shit you should if he’s courtin’ you.”

“I know he loves animals, I know he snores, I know which god he worships, I know he smokes whiteleaf,” Charity ticked off. “What else do you figure is important fr to know?”

“His birthday’s the first day of Early Spring,” Tavi said with an offhand shrug. “That’s prob’ly somethin’ you should know about your suitor. Oh, and don’t ask me how I know this--I’ve been sworn to secrecy--he’s really fuckin’ ticklish.” She his another grin as she watched Charity’s face shade red ever so slightly. “Not sure why or even _if_ you need to know the second one, but just in case.”

-o-o-o-o-o-o- 

Charity took a large gulp of her drink, hoping vainly that would somehow cool her burning cheeks. “Good to know. It does feel something like cheating to have you just _tell_ me all these things I’d have to learn from him over time if we were actually courting.”

“Aw, fuck, no,” Tavi shook her head, grinning wide. “I’d still be givin’ you all these pointers if you were really courtin’ him.” She snorted a laugh. “More, probably.”

“Mm,” was all Charity could think to reply. “Well, I feel like I’m set on pointers. Do... you have any stories?”

“‘Bout Edér?” Tavi’s grin actually got wider. “Fuck, yes. You want a funny one or a badass one?”

Charity thought for a minute, then smirked herself. “Got any that’re both?”

Tavi laughed and bumped her shoulder companionably. “I knew there was a reason I liked you.”

-o-o-o-o-o-o- 

They passed the remaining time until Edér showed up telling stories--mostly about him, but a few of the more personal variety. Charity knew without looking when he _did_ show up, because Peycg shot her a knowing smile. She was already turning when his footsteps drew near her chair.

“Meeting go alright?” she asked with a smile.

“Well as it could,” Edér confirmed, bending slightly to kiss her forehead. He turned to Tavi. “Good to see you, Tav.”

“You, too,” she replied, something glinting in her eye. 

“Next time, maybe give the letter sayin’ you’re plannin’ to visit at least a day’s head start, huh? “ he teased. “I only saw it right before my meetin’ with Cadwyn.”

“Sure. Normally I _would_ ,” Tavi said, rubbing the back of her neck. “I just needed to get the fuck out of Caed Nua for a while, and figured I’d check in with you.”

“Do I wanna know why?” Edér asked cautiously, mouth already curling in a half-smile.

“I punched a noble. In the face. Bastard shouldn’t have snuck up on me like he did.” She didn’t sound terribly apologetic. 

Edér laughed. “Didn’t cause any permanent damage, I hope.”

“Nah, just gave him a bloody nose,” Tavi said, shaking her head. “Steward hinted I needed a break, an’ you know how much I enjoy visitin’ you.”

“How long this time?” Edér nodded his thanks as Peycg passed him an ale without being asked.

“Three days?” Tavi replied, sounding more like she was confirming than telling. “Keya agreed to run things for a week, but I gotta account for travel in there, too.” She gestured at the innkeeper behind the counter. “Don’t worry, I’m stayin’ here. Long as Dengler has room?”

Dengler nodded. “Several, Watcher.”

“So you don’t hafta worry about me invitin’ myself to stay at your place.” Tavi winked and took another swig of her cider.

“I wouldn’t mind if you did,” Edér chuckled. “You’d just be sleepin’ in the livin’ room ‘cause I don’t have an extra bedroom.”

“I’ve slept in worse places.” Tavi cracked her knuckles. “The room’s more to escape your fuckin’ snorin’, Teylecg.”

“Ah, the truth comes out,” Edér said with a laugh. “Just for that, I ain’t cookin’ for you t’night.”

Tavi shrugged. “Have you _tasted_ Peycg’s stew? I think I’ll survie.”

“That is a valid point,” he conceded, after taking a swallow of his ale. “So, are we gonna visit here, your room, or my place?”

“Not my place?” Charity joked, immensely enjoying the two of them bantering.

“Your place is couple miles outside of town,” Edér said, squeezing her shoulder. “Normally I’m all for a brisk walk, but it’s a bit chilly for it today.”

“Your place is fine,” Tavi piped up. “Dengler, can we count this cider as me startin’ tab for my room?”

“We surely can, Watcher,” he nodded. “Which room d’you want that t’be?”

“The most basic, functional thing you’ve got,” Tavi said, finishing off her cider. “I don’t need anything fancy.”

“Noted. If y’ leave your pack here, I’ll make sure it gets to your room.”

“Sounds good.” She unslung her pack and sat it on the counter before grinning at Edér and Charity. “So. Your place, Edér?”

“Sure, why not?” Edér smiled, and it was almost second nature for them both to walk out with his arm around Charity’s shoulders.

-o-o-o-o-o-o- 

They passed a good few hours sitting around the fireplace in Edér’s living room, talking about whatever came to mind. Tavi couldn’t help but smirk a little whenever Charity and Edér laughed at a private joke or glanced at each other for confirmation of a detail in a story. It was sharply reminiscent of her parents with company over, or her with Aloth, and it was all she could do not to mention it. _This vacation was a **very** good idea._

“So,” she began, trying to sound innocent but not sure how well she managed. “how’s the pretend courtship goin’? I know you felt a little... off-balance at the start, is that any better?”

Charity blushed a little, played with the end of her ponytail, but nodded. “We’ve worked through most of the awkwardness, and things we weren’t sure of and figured out a good balance.”

“Well, that’s good to hear,” Tavi said cheerfully, biting back a smile at the look that flashed through Edér’s eyes. She let the conversation drift in a more benign direction before making a comment about being tired and excusing herself.

Despite the rapidly approaching dusk, Charity stayed. A fact which made Tavi smirk the whole way back to the Dracogen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o- 

She visited with Edér the other two nights of her stay as well. Her days were occupied with drifting around the village; she checked in on Eska, talked weapons with Winfrith, and made one visit out to Charity’s farm that was mostly spent playing with Sparrow. That night she started whittling a cat.

Her third day there was overcast from when she woke up, occasionally sprinkling flurries but otherwise content to look gloomy. Tavi spent most of the day in the inn, working on the cat carving. She bumped into Edér at lunch, who insisted she have dinner with him that night.

“Your sweetheart gonna be there?” Tavi teased.

“Wh- Charity?” He shrugged. “Probably. I mean, you two are friends, right? Makes sense for you two t’ get to visit again ‘fore you leave.”

“Oh, sure,” she nodded, completely straight-faced. “Only makes sense for her to be there.” She bit the inside of her cheek. “I have somethin’ to give her, anyway.”

As expected, the dinner was delicious. (She was still a little huffy he’d held out on her so long that he was a fuckin’ amazing cook.) Tavi gave Charity the cat she’d carved. Sparrow had been the inspiration for it, so it seemed only fair. The three of them sat and talked for a while before Tavi decided to head back to the inn for a good night’s sleep before walking all day tomorrow. She said her goodbyes, stepped outside, and pulled the door closed.

It was snowing. Just a little, the powdery white softly covering most of the surroundings. Tavi paused for a moment, briefly entertained the idea of warning Edér and Charity, then shook her head and returned to the inn. It wasn’t snowing that hard, surely the two of them wouldn’t talk long enough for it to be a problem. And well, if they _did_ , it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. She smirked. Maybe stuck together in a house the two of them would wind up admitting things.

She could only hope.

-o-o-o-o-o-o- 

As happened far too frequently when visiting with Edér, Charity lost all track of time. That was partly the winter’s fault; it got dark so early right now it was all but impossible to keep track of how late it was. She did love talking to Edér, though, and some of the blame did lay with her.

So when she finally admitted “I should probably go” around a yawn, she found that she couldn’t.

“No way you’re walkin’ home in that,” Edér said decisively, looking at the seven or so inches that had accumulated while they talked. “Even makin’ it to the inn would be a hassle.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to put you out,” Charity started to protest, reaching for her coat.

“You wouldn’t be,” he promised, resting his hand over hers to stop her. “I don’t mind, and it would save me worryin’ about you makin’ it somewhere safe.”

“Well,..” It would be easier, that was for sure. And not going out in the cold would be nice. “Alright.” She could behave herself. And they were friends, turning him down would raise questions. “D’you have an extra blanket? I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“I do, but you can have the bed,” Edér said, tone firm. _Clearly_ not planning to be swayed.

Charity still tried. “Edér-”

“No arguin’,” he chuckled, gently tugging her ponytail. “I’d be a mighty poor host if I made a guest sleep on the couch.”

“You’re not making me, I’m offering,” she countered. “You weren’t plannin’ on me being here. It doesn’t seem fair-”

“Charity,” Edér cut her off, resting a finger against her lips, a teasing glint in his eye. “You get the bed.”

Part of her was tempted to argue the point further  out of sheer stubbornness. But he was being nice. And the bed would be more comfortable. “...Fine.”

He smiled and left her unlacing her boots once more. “Lemme make sure the room is presentable.” 

“Sure...” It wasn’t until he’d walked out of sight that it fully hit her. _I’m going to be sleeping in his bedroom. Maybe I should have fought harder for the couch..._ But done was done, and it was only for one night. No big deal. She hoped.

“Alright, all set,” Edér said as he returned. “I hope you don’t mind a little bit of mess.”

“Oh, not at all,” Charity laughed, trying to ignore her suddenly pounding heart as she teased, “A _lot_ of mess we might have a problem, but a little is fine.”

He chuckled. “I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

The two of them stood in the living room, silence stretching until it was _almost_ awkward. Charity reached up to play with the tail end of her ponytail and cleared her throat. “We should probably get to sleep. It’s late and we’ll both have things to do tomorrow...”

“Right, good point,” Edér said with a sigh, almost as if he’d been holding his breath. You can do what you need t’ get comfortable, I won’t go in ‘til you come out in the mornin’.”

“Alright,” Charity nodded as she started back toward the bedroom, pausing to rest a hand on his arm and smile in gratitude. “Thank you.”

He smiled back, almost bashfully, and kissed the tip of her nose. “It’s my pleasure. Hope you sleep well.”

“You, too,” she smiled, tugging out her hair tie as she stepped into the bedroom, hoping her tone hid how off-balance the kiss had left her. _We’re not in public, he didn’t have to...._  “You’re the one sleepin’ on the couch.”

She heard him laugh as she shut the door, the warmth of it sending something pleasant curling through her chest. _I don’t sleeping well will be a problem._

-o-o-o-o-o-o- 

She hadn’t counted on the bed smelling like him. Charity huffed her third sigh in as many minutes and stared toward the ceiling in irritated despair. The pillows, the blanket, all of it _smelled like him_ and she couldn’t stop wondering if this was what it would be like to cuddle with him. Warm and safe and _everywhere_.

 _Gods, can we stop with this so I can get some damn sleep?!_ she begged, brushing hair out of her face. She could faintly hear Edér snoring in the living room. Good to know one of them was getting sleep. Charity hissed in agitation and dragged the extra pillow with her as she rolled on her side, wrapping one arm around it like she would a bedmate.

This was ridiculous, she thought drowsily, hugging the pillow tighter. She wasn’t some teenager with a crush, she was a grown woman.

 _With a crush_ , her mind finished (un)helpfully.

“Go away and let me sleep,” she muttered, snuggling deeper under blankets that smelled like Edér. _That’s not what this is anyway._

It did, but it was still another hour before she fell asleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o- 

Tavi’s initial surprise and annoyance at the amount of snow that had fallen turned to almost gleeful curiosity very quickly. Sure, she’d have to start for Caed Nua in this mess, but if Chariy had been stuck at Edér’s... Well, maybe things had come into the open that needed to come into the open. She could hope.

Almost consumed with curiosity, Tavi bolted down breakfast possibly faster than she ever had in her life and headed for Edér’s house. She needed to say goodbye before she took off, after all. It would be extremely rude to do otherwise.

Edér opened the door on her second knock and hastily shushed her. “Charity’s still sleepin’. I think she had trouble fallin’ asleep, so I don’t wanna wake her ‘fore she’s ready.”

“Charity, huh?” Tavi grinned. _Hylea’s fuckin’ feathered tits, **yes**_. “Thought this was a respectable courtship, Teylecg,” she said teasingly, and shot a meaningful look toward the bedroom door.

“It is,” Edér retorted, a tad more defensive than she would expect. “I slept on the couch.”

Her grin widened. “So I woulda been sleepin’ on the fuckin’ couch, but you took it to let her have the bed?”

He actually blushed a little. “She’s a guest. You’re _Tavi_.”

“Nice,” she laughed. She took his meaning, but this was too good an opportunity to pass up. “You gonna cook her breakfast and all that shit?”

“Probably. That’s what you do as a host.”

“Chivalrous of you,” Tavi replied innocently. “The whole thing. I’m sure she’ll appreciate it. I just wanted to say goodbye ‘fore I head home.”

“You’re leaving? In this?” he frowned in concern at the sight of the snowdrifts.

Tavi shrugged. “I promised Keya. An’ this is nothin’ compared to the fuckin’ White March. I’ll be fine. Tell Charity goodbye for me when she wakes up, huh?”

Edér ran a hand through his hair distractedly. “Oh, uh, sure. Safe travels.”

“Thanks. Guess I’ll see ya whenever I visit next.” They hugged briefly, and then Tavi took her leave, heading back to Caed Nua with a smile on her face. Maybe she hadn’t gotten everything she wanted out of it, but it had balanced out. Short as it had been, she considered it a good vacation.


End file.
